The other's story
by ImagingThings
Summary: Serie of one shots telling the story through the eyes of the guest characters! spoilery for the entire serie! Last chap up!
1. Benedict Gidden

The other's story

_Benedict Gidden_

He hadn't meant to tell on Will and Luke. As they sat in the dungeon he couldn't understand why they weren't mad at him.

"It wasn't your fault! I'd been scared too…" but even though Will tried to reassure his friend Benedict still felt as if it was his fault that his friends were in the dungeons too.

It was shortly after that Robin of Locksley arrived to speak with the prisoners and they horrified learned that their punishment would be hanging.

They were going to die! His head was spinning madly while Robin read the document and later when the false monk tried to convince the sheriff that they'd become men of God. He felt the stool being kicked away under him and his breath began to stop.

Robin's voice came like something from a dream. Before he knew he was lying on the scaffold and someone pulled him down and took off his hood. He was safe. He was alive.


	2. Dark haired outlaw

_The dark haired outlaw_

Robin of Locksley! That man was out of his wits! Thinking he could stop the sheriff. And where had it landed him? In the dungeons! Okay… he'd saved John's wife but still… wasn't he pretty much the reason she'd been in danger the first place? Stopping the sheriff's hanging? What for? For those two men sitting with them? The youngest arguing madly with Roy about rescuing Robin.

When John came back and told them that they'd go to Nottingham they starred at him like he'd turned mad. But they did it anyway.


	3. Kate Miller's wife

_Kate Miller's wife_

Her son was dead! Matthew had been shot by an arrow while working as servant in the castle! Robin Hood! The man who'd told her and Owen that he'd talk to Joderick, he hadn't and few seconds later he'd killed the clerk.

How dared he? How dared he come to their village after having killed so many innocent people? The people from Nettlestone chased him and his band of murderers away. All outlaws were alike. Killers!

Later when the real killer had in turned been killed by Gisborne did Kate realize that it wasn't Robin. Had never been Robin. He gave her a sack of silver and one of his men, the big one with the unfitting nickname, reopened the mill.


	4. Annie

_Annie_

How naïve was it possible to be? Believing that Gisborne would ever let a bastard son with a kitchen maid live! As if! The outlaw quickly explained how they'd found Seth in the wood and how Roy, the prisoner she'd spoken to in the dungeons had realized that he was hers. Feeling the anger flare up inside her at the mistreating of her son she seized one of the kitchen knives and stormed into the courtyard. The sheriff was about to hang a woman who looked like even stealing old bread was really far from her. The former prisoner, Roy, was saying something. Quickly she raced towards Gisborne and held the knife to his throat. Screaming that he'd left their son to die. When the sheriff chided Gisborne he hit her so she fell and then started kicking her, around her she could faintly see the others fighting, now the guy who'd told her what had happened to Seth came over and forced Gisborne away from her, pulling her to her feet.

The prisoner was killed. Screaming that they should get away from the baby and for his mother. So the woman about to be hanged was his mother?

A fireplace. Seven people gathered paying their last respect to a brave man. As she stood with little Seth in her arms she wasn't in doubt that this man had been brave.

The next day lady Marian of Knighton came and saw her on the way to her knew job away from Nottingham. Before she left the youngest of the outlaws gave her a small packet telling her to open it on the way.

After a while she opened the gift and saw something that amused her; a tiny recurve bow and a quiver full of arrows. One day when Seth was older she would tell her about the nice outlaws who saved his life and gave him that gift.


	5. Rowan son of Dunne

_Rowan son of Dunne_

Revenge! He'd wanted it ever since Gisborne had killed his father by the mine. First he'd wanted to kill Gisborne, when the outlaws told about destroying the mine, the sheriff and Gisborne's source of wealth he'd been content with that. However when the big guy fell into the mine and the Gang had worked to get him out Rowan had turned impatient, stating that he'd get revenge on Gisborne by killing the woman he wooed.

But Lady Marian had talked him out of it, saying that the best way to get revenge was winning the silver arrow of the archery contest. Robin had cloaked himself and fired the winning shut, only to make sure the sheriff would recognize him, and then he'd quickly changed placed with Rowan so it looked like the young man had been firing the shot.

It was true! The best revenge he'd ever get was the frustration in both the sheriff and Gisborne's eyes and the knowledge that the silver of the arrow would be enough to feed the miners' widows all winter.

"I'm proud of you Rowan! But tell me; you didn't fire that shot did you?"

"No… it was Robin… mum… I wanted to get revenge on Gisborne for what he did… I… I decided to kill the woman he's wooing, Lady Marian. She talked me from it! Winning the silver arrow is my revenge! Besides, she talked to Robin, telling him to help me… I think if I'd gone through with killing her I wouldn't only have wounded Gisborne but him as well!"

"Well Rowan! I'm glad you came to your senses! I couldn't handle loosing both my men!"


	6. Cedric son of Flaxton

The other's story

_Cedric son of Flaxton_

As the outlaws walked away with the silver, Cedric stood with his father and the false abbess who'd been so essential to their plan. He didn't understand why they'd rather stay in England when everything was so hopeless than take the offer of coming to Holland. His cheek was still burning from where the youngest outlaw, the one who'd taken his place into Nottingham, had slapped him, accusing them for being just like tax collectors. What did he mean? The tax collectors took money from the poor; he and his father took money from the sheriff

_Yeah… but where do the sheriff's money come from?_

Even though he tried to shake the thought off he couldn't stop thinking about it. As they walked through the waste forest he couldn't help thinking that maybe those outlaws where right.

"What's the matter son? Still skulking because that boy slapped you?"

"No… that doesn't hurt anymore… it's just… what if they're right… I mean… we can't all flee to Holland… someone maybe needs to stay back… to help!"

"Oh Cedric… you are… I don't know what you are… let those outlaws help the poor as much as they like… we're going to Holland!

"They still took our silver!"

"Perhaps living as peasants in Holland isn't as bad as in England!"

No, perhaps it wasn't! There was no king in war and a greedy brother controlling the country in his place!


	7. Eleri

The other's story

_Eleri_

Going to Gisborne had been a mistake! Wearing the necklace in public an even bigger one. Her mother used to keep the necklace in a chest only taking it up for very special occasions. She, Eleri, had worn it in public. First when they went to ask Gisborne to marry them. And afterwards, when Robin gave it back to her, telling her not to wonder where he got it from. She was foolish enough to wear it in public again. Not realizing that Gisborne had given it to Lady Marian who in turn had given it to Robin when he told where Gisborne had the necklace from. Her joy of being married was bitter-sweet. It was their desire to marry which now was the cause of Marian being forced to marry Gisborne and Robin losing the woman he loved to a man he hated. The world was wrong and Locksley would never be the same as long as Robin was gone. Eleri could only wait for the day King Richard returned and justice once again would be known in England. But she knew that Richard's return would mean that Marian should marry Gisborne. Even the best tidings would bring grief.


	8. Eve

The other's story

_Eve_

She stood for a moment and watched him walk away from the house. Then she ran in and packed her most important belongings. She knew that the sheriff would eventually discover that she'd lied for him and when that happened she wanted to be away from Nottingham!

"Eve! Have you seen lord Much?"

Lord Much! It did sound funny!

"Listen… he… the reason he was made Earl of Bonschurch was so that the sheriff could use him to get to the outlaws! I helped him get away so I need to leave too! Before the sheriff finds out! If he, Much of course, comes here tell him I've gone to Leicester, to my mother! Don't tell the sheriff!"

"Of course not! But Eve… why would Much come here…"

Eve didn't answer but simply looked smiling at her fellow servant girl.

"HA! I know! That's great! Don't worry! I'll tell!"

So Eve took her stuff and started walking towards Leicester. After having walked for hours she finally reached her birth village and went over to knock on the door to the small cottage in which she'd grown up.

"Eve? What're you doing here? I thought you'd earned a job at the castle!"

"I HAD! Mum… listen! The job was spying! You know! Robin Hood's gang! The sheriff made one of Hood's men, actually his right hand man, Earl of Bonschurch, instructing me to bring everything he learned from the gang to him, the sheriff. I… I fell in love with Much, that's the man who was made earl. And instead of telling the sheriff the truth I lied! That's why I can't stay in Nottingham!"

"Oh Eve! You are a special child! Bless you for not helping the sheriff! And I do hope you and this Much will be happy! One day!"


	9. Harold

The other's story

_Harold_

It was strange how his life almost had been carrying itself for the previous months. The madness had been following him like a fateful dog, as he'd told the talkative outlaw, Much, that was his name; could be sparked by everything. But part of him was still glad he'd sat that church on fire. If he hadn't done that Robin Hood wouldn't have bought him to the outlaws' camp and he, Harold, a name he'd been given because he'd forgotten his real one, would never have gotten the change to receive the healing it was having someone to listen and understand.

It was funny how he'd decided to be bodyguard to one of the people he'd set out to conquer, long ago, before Saladin's assassins. Before madness! He'd tried to kill the Saracen woman simply because she was Saracen. But Much had explained that Djaq was one of the gang. That gang was a funny group! Robin Hood who'd himself been a crusader. Robin… no… that couldn't be… Robin of Locksley?! Of course it was! why hadn't he realized that before? Then there was Much; perhaps the person who'd understood the most! No! not "perhaps" he without doubt was! little John! That man had been funny! Drawing a cross on a tree and refusing to leave it because he thought the mask to be witchcraft! Djaq; the woman who was one of the lads! She'd made a drink to get him to sleep, mainly because she didn't trust him! Well… she was in her rights! The two last ones, young men, however he only vaguely remembered. They'd been the quickest to take up their swords when he'd held the knife the woman's throat! Acting as one!

There he was! Crusader! Madman! Bodyguard to prince Malik! Still all that was really one thing, one person: Harold!


	10. Luke the cooper

The other's story

_Luke the cooper_

They were leaving Locksley. He, Alice and little John, leaving this dreadful place to start a new life somewhere else. His feelings for Alice hadn't changed and he loved john as his own but something had changed; Alice's husband, John's father, whom they'd believed to be dead, was indeed alive, a member of Robin Hood's famous gang. Still, when they'd left he'd stayed behind.

"Do you still love him?"

"I do! I will always love him! But what we had when we were younger will never return!"

Smiling she rested her hand on his arm while little John climbed over from his place in the rear of the wagon and placed his arms around Luke's shoulders.

"You're my dad too! I've two fathers! Actually I'm sure I'm the luckiest child in the world!"

How he loved that boy! He was the kindest little boy he'd ever known. Always nice and never complaining. Not even about his leg.


	11. Count Friedrich

The other's story

_Count __Friedrich_

As the cart drew up in front of the castle his unmarried younger sister ran towards it.

"Did you win anything?"

Friedrich couldn't help smiling at his sister's eager way of behaving, he was sure she and Lady Marian would have gotten a long well.

"Yes! I won something!"

"Where? Where is it?"

Anybody who didn't know her could make the mistake to think that the young girl was incredibly vain and shallow; those who knew her knew that wasn't the truth.

"What I won as neither gold nor silver! It is something much more valuable! Friendship!"

"Really? Tell me!"

"When I've changed! At dinner, I promise you!"

So while they were eating he told about how he'd learned that the sheriff of Nottingham would cheat in the game, how at first he'd decided to return without gambling, how Lady Marian had talked him into helping her and her outlaw friends emptying the sheriff strong room and how in the end he'd given the money the Robin Hood, the leader of the gang, so that he could give it to the poor.

"That's amazing! Do you know what? Next time you really have to take me along! I know you keep saying that it isn't very ladylike to travel around like that but the way you described this Marian, well… she didn't seem to really care what's ladylike."

"I know! Maybe I'll take you along next time! I do hope I can go back to Nottingham one day! To meet my friends there again! And maybe you'd like to meet them too!"


	12. Daniel

The other's story

_Daniel_

The sound of approaching horses sent them flying to the ground, rolling beneath the bushes in order to hide from the sheriff's men who they both knew wouldn't care that they were only children. They were after all, if not practically then technically, part of Robin Hood's gang. Daniel couldn't help stealing a short glance at Mark who lay beside him, biting his lips hard. Last time, the time when they'd meat Robin's gang, it had been a small sound from Mark which gave them away, this time Daniel could see that his friend wasn't about to make any sound. Carefully he placed his hand on the younger boy's shoulder and gave him a reassuring nod before he turned to see;

Allan A'dale! No, it couldn't be. This was wrong. What was that man doing with Gisborne? Children's heroes shouldn't go and join the enemy. Beside him he could hear Mark shaking uncontrollable, this time not of fear but of anger, rage. A branch snapped beneath them and Daniel realized horrified that it was their shaking there had made it happen. Allan turned to where the sound had come from and Daniel was sure the man was looking straight at him. He was a traitor. He couldn't be trusted. There was no chance he wouldn't tell on two children.

"Nothing Gis! Just an animal of sorts!"

They couldn't believe it!


	13. Sarah

The other's story

_Sarah_

The relief of Jess being alive was bigger than anything Sarah ever had felt in her life. When little John had come up with the idea of using belladonna to revert the poison she'd known that there was a risk that Jess would die, she hadn't. Unfortunately they didn't have time to celebrate it before Lady Marian told them that Will was inside the castle and the gang realized that he was going to kill the sheriff. Poor Will, and his brother too, losing their father like that, Sarah understood how the young man felt, she'd been furious too but killing the sheriff would mean the destruction of Nottingham and Robin wouldn't let that happen. So the outlaws and Marian had gone into the palace to stop Will while Sarah had been tasked with giving out the remedy to the sick.

Dan Scarlett had been right. It wasn't the pestilence, it was poison. The sheriff and that Joseph had used the entire Pitt street as a base for their experiments. She hated them both. Still, seeing the sheriff dying and knowing what would happen if he did she was horrified and hoped, for the first time in her life that he would survive. Then Joseph had plunged out of the window to his dead and Robin had followed, managing to survive by holding on to the great banner with his knife, cutting it in the process and getting safe to the ground. She'd been on the street with all the others, cheering as the outlaws ran past.

One thing was sure; being friends with outlaws never was boring!


	14. Rosa

The other's story

_Rosa_

Seeing little Alice smile up to her Rosa felt, for God knew which time that day, a surge of relief. Her mother was alive and the baby was well. Giving birth had been a painful affair but it had been worth everything. Worth those wonderful eyes her daughter was sending. She owed the outlaws so much, those nice people had risked about everything to make sure both her and her mother was safe. All the time while Robin knew there was a traitor in his gang. And Rosa had a feeling she knew who it was, listening to the talk the Saracen woman Djaq had with the one called Allan A'dale she'd been almost certain that it was him, and that Djaq knew too. Trying the best she could to make her friend think about what he'd done. Why anyone would betray that gang she couldn't understand. They were by far the nicest and bravest people she'd ever met but of course; one didn't live from that alone. What could be his reason? She would never know.


	15. John of York

The other's story

_John of York_

This was everything he ever wanted. Riding away from Sherwood with Beatrice, his beautiful beloved wife, in front of him on the horse John of York was sure he'd never felt so happy before in his entire life. There had been a small, well, intermezzo when they'd been caught in the outlaw's trap. The young man, Will was his name, had apologised many times but to be honest both John and Beatrice found it pretty funny.

For too long they'd been parted now it was time to start the life they'd dreamed about since they were youngsters, for the first time seeing each other as more than just friends. Yet however happy they were by finally being together, they both knew that there wedding was only possible because a brave old man had given his life, not for them but for the man who'd married them. If it weren't for Sir Edward of Knighton their hope would've been lost when the canon of Birkley claimed her.

After a long ride they came to his house. Jumping from the horse he happily lifted Beatrice down and carried her inside.

And this is one of those love stories where there's happily ever after.


	16. Carter

The other's story

_Carter_

The wind howled around him as he kneeled in front of his brother's grave. Tears gleamed from his eyes as he cried, or laughed on the wrong side of his face as his brother used to say. He'd come such a long way since he last saw that lonely tomb and swore and oath to kill Robin of Locksley as revenge, believing him to be the reason why his brother had died.

"I'm so sorry!" he whispered to the wind, knowing that his brother would hear him wherever he was. "I thought I did the right thing. I was wrong. Oh how I was wrong! Even IF Robin had been the reason you died a man should never seek revenge like I did, forgetting everything else in the process! At least the outlaws have the pact! But of course you don't know what I'm talking about. Prince John is going to take England for good or should I say for bad? Robin's an outlaw, something about saving innocent people from hanging! Anyway, I'll find the King and warn him. I just hope that'll make up for what I did! See you brother. See you in heaven!"

Slowly he rose and walked towards his horse. Robin had trusted him with the letter to King Richard, there was no way he was going to fail that trust.

"I just hope we'll meet again my friend!"


	17. Fool

The other's story

_Fool_

They'd asked him to stay. Saying that they had a vacant place anyway. At first he'd thought they meant after Lady Marian but then he'd realized something; the man Will had spoken to while they'd been captured, the one who'd indirectly helped them escape my covering up the theft of the keys, hadn't he been part of the gang once? He'd betrayed them. Perhaps the gang and maybe especially young Will even though he'd never admit it, missed the light-hearted personality of their former friend. And who would be better to fill that place than a jester?

Still he'd declined. Honestly he wasn't fit for a life in the wood. Granted, it would be wrong to call his life one of luxury but he still got a nice bed and food the places where he entertained. Most of the places that is, Gisborne's birthday party hadn't actually been a success. How could he'd known that the sheriff would find jokes about King Richard amazingly funny but throw him in the dungeons the moment he started joking about Prince John anyway?

Those thought was what ran through his head as he walked through the wood on his way to the next place where someone would want to hear his stories.


	18. Cerys

The other's story

_Cerys_

"Needed to work on her parenting skills!" how dared that git to Hood to hint that her parenting skills weren't good? She just wanted to show her boys the truth; that the world was cruel. Hah, surely Hood had never had to go hungry to bed as a child. Surely he hardly ever had to now, even as an outlaw.

Besides, her boys thought it had been fun. They'd laughing with her and that man, the sheriff of Nottingham? The thought was crazy, when they'd made up their plan to get into Hood's camp. Of course her suggestion with the arm was only a joke; she'd learned to crack up mad jokes when she was a child.

When Cerys had stopped ranting she turned to her three sons. They looked, what was the word? Sullen? Perhaps, perhaps Hood had been right. Her sons deserved a better life but where could they get it? They couldn't very well go to Kirklees, it was a convention, not a monastery, and after all, besides, she honestly doubted her sons would fit as monks. Who was she kidding? She just didn't want to get separated from them. After all, they where the only memory she had of their father. Nah, she'd keep them with her, families shouldn't split up. Not ever.


	19. Elanor of Aquitaine

The other's story

_Elanor of Aquitaine_

Poor LeGrand. The thought of the big man dying just to make sure that she, queen mother Elanor of Aquitaine, an elderly mother to two stupid sons who wouldn't stop fighting, could stay safe was terrible. Yet he'd laughed when he died. That was the way she'd always remember him; with a laugh edged upon his face. And she was glad. Glad that she would remember him the way he truly was. A brave man who seemed to always find something to be happy about and who would express his happiness, not with a small smile but with a laugh which could easily match him in size.

And the outlaws, those wonderful people who'd helped her. Robin, who seemed to have forgotten that they were friends. Much, who'd been in such awe he'd forgotten the young man, Will Scarlett's name. Will, who had clearly worn the looks of someone who'd lost quite recently. Djaq, the Saracen, who had said she fought with her friends but had shot Will a very special look. And Little John who weren't little at all. The thought of her, a royalty, fancying him, an outlaw, was silly. Nevertheless that was how it was. She really hoped he would visit her in Aquitaine sometime soon. She just had an odd feeling it wouldn't actually be soon, that the man, who'd almost matched LeGrand in size, somehow thought that the younger people of the gang needed someone to look after them. And maybe they did.


	20. King Richard Lionheart

The other's story

_King Richard Lionheart_

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that these two young people should die. He could, grudgingly, accept the dead of Carter. They were in war, people died in wars. But Lady Marian, his old friend, Edward's daughter, should never have died. Could he, Richard king of England, with the name Lionheart, have done something? Yes he could. If he just hadn't tied Robin and his friends up in the desert. But he had. He'd let the sheriff of Nottingham trick him and now Lady Marian, Robin's betrothed, no, Robin's wife, they'd married as she lay dying. "Until death do us part!" once again the unfairness of it all hit him like a punch. That was supposed to happen after years of happy marriage, not after mere seconds, and the wife wasn't supposed to die because she'd protected a foolish king from a man who'd claimed he loved her. Gisborne had killed her. Killed her simply because she'd told him she loved Robin and would marry him. No man should have to carry their newly wedded wife to her grave in a foreign country, miles from their own.

Turning from the grave he wasn't surprised to see the two young people who'd been in Robin's gang, Will Scarlet, the carpenter and Djaq, Safiyah, his wife. Something good had come from it all.


End file.
